Use of layers of solid lubricant on data storage discs such as magnetic discs is well known. Generally, such layers have been applied by dissolving the lubricant in a solvent which is easily vaporized and then spraying, wiping or dipping the solution on to the disc and allowing the solvent to evaporate. This requires a number of steps and the handling of a volatile solvent, such as, for example, trichlorotrifluoroethane, which can create somewhat hazardous conditions. Furthermore, the polymers which can be deposited in such a manner are somewhat limited in that they must be soluble in the solvent. Generally, this means that relatively low molecular weight solid lubricants must be utilized. Also, when lubricant is added as part of a solution the solution may be unevenly distributed over the disc, or may become unevenly distributed due to gravitic flow when drying, whereby some areas of the disc will be covered with thicker layers of lubricant than desired and other areas of the disc will be covered with thinner layers of lubricant than desired. That is, there is a significant problem in getting a truly uniform film of solid lubricant over the entire disc.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems as set forth above.